Stranger Things Have Happened
by 100SleeplessKellics
Summary: Max and Fang end up having the same dream on the night before the first day of school, but only Fang remembers it. Why is Fang so shocked to see Max at school that next morning? FAX! POSSIBLE EGGY! AU AH. T for language! DISCONTINUED. SORRY! :
1. Extremely Corny Dream

_**Weeee! First story EVER! It's only going to be a 2 shot or 3 shot… DON'T JUDGE ME. give me a break. I'm a busy girl! Haha, its Summer vacation so I won't take long updating. Unless I get grounded. Or unless aliens take over the world. Or monkeys…. Dafuq's wrong with me? Forget I said Dafuq… Every time someone says 'dafuq' a kitten dies… Sorry! I'm rambling. I'm just happy that this is finally getting uploaded, ANNNDD PHILLIP WON AMERICAN IDOL. I don't watch American Idol actually. I just like his name. Phillip Phillips! HAHA! Anyways, here's the summary.**_

_**Summary: Fang and Max end up having the same dream on the night before the first day of school, but only Fang remembers it. Why is Fang so shocked to see Max at school that morning? FAX! **_

_**Enjoy! :DDD**_

Chapter 1  
Max POV

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Damn! Right in the middle of the best dream ever.. I don't remember it, but I know it was awesome… No point in trying to remember it. Dreams are always remembered at the most random of times.

I laid in bed trying to go back to sleep until I heard my sister, Ella's, shrill voice call my name.

"MAAAAXXXX!" She yelled from outside my door. "Can I _puh-lease _dress you up for our first day at our new school?"

"No."

"_Puh-lease?"_

"No!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Ella is way too determined… She isn't going to give this up…

"Fine." I heard squealing outside my door. I rolled my eyes and continued. "_BUT, _no makeup_!" _

"But, Maaaxxx!"

"No whining or I won't let you dress me up at _all._"

"Ugh! Fine, meany." I sighed and walked over to open the door. As soon as I opened it, Ella gripped onto my wrist and pulled me to her bedroom, shut the door behind her, and locked it.

She cracked her knuckles. "We have work to do…" I gulped and readied myself for what was to come.

-line break goes here :P-

"And finished!" Ella squealed about and hour later, as I walked out of the bathroom wearing the clothes she threw me to put on.

I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror. I gasped. I looked incredible. I was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with sequins and rhinestones around the collar and was tighter around the hems, black skinny jeans, and some black cloth flats. Somehow Ella managed to curl my hair naturally messy, wavy hair into perfect ringlets. Seriously! How does Ella do all this?

"You _would_ look ten times more amazing if you had makeup on, but since we have, oh, I don't know, 10 minutes? And you still have to eat breakfast, so we don't have time for that."

-Time skip to getting off the bus-

I got off the bus and immediately looked around. Just as I expected, there looked to be a bunch of cliques. Cheerleaders (sluts/bitches), jocks (douchebags/heartbreakers), nerds (nice/creepy), fairly normal people (my type of crowd/kick-ass).

I navigated my way through the doors of the school hoping the office would be right inside. (which it was…)  
I walked into the office and the secretary asked for my name. "Maximum Martinez, please." I said and she gave me my schedule.

Biology – Mr. Cade

Art – Mrs. McCoullough

Language Arts – Mrs. Riedinger

Lunch

Geometry – Mrs. Bickings

American History – Mrs. Seibert

Photoshop – Mrs. Cowger

Music – Mr. Martin

Mother of God… Biology's first? Why me… I hate biology..

I was too busy looking over my schedule I didn't notice someone standing in front of me. I accidentally bumped into her. "Oh, sorry I wasn't loo-"

"Hello! Are you new? I don't think I've ever seen you around before… Finally someone new! My name is Nudge. I hope we can become best friends! I hope you don't become a slut and hang out with Lissa and the dogs. Oops excuse me… 'Friends.' They aren't really her friends. They just follow her around, dress like her, and hope to be at least classified as popular. I just hate labels.. Anyways, how about I be a best friend to you and show you to your first class?" She took my schedule and read over my classes. Jeezum, she can talk. That was all in one breath. Her and Ella would be perfect friends. "Oooh! Your schedule says your name is Max, so hi Max! We have everything but first and second hour together! Anyways, follow me and I'll show you where Biology is." She talked more after this, but I paid no attention. I paid more attention to the people walking by and my surroundings. "Here it is! Since we're like, best friends now, you're sitting with us at lunch. And by us, I mean Iggy, Fang, JJ, Kami, Jason, and Tess. Well bye! I don't want to be late, since I'm never late." And with that she walked off. I stood there for a bit, wondering. Why did the name, Fang, sound so familiar? It had to have been a nickname, because no parent names their kid Fang…

I slowly walked into first hour, a bit frazzled by… was her name Nudge? And the mysterious Fang guy. I went and sat in the only empty seat left next to this boy with strawberry-blonde hair. He turned towards me. "So I see you've met Nudge." He said when he saw me rubbing my temples.

I just looked at him. "Oh, yeah.."

"Yeah, feel free to shut her up anytime when she's like that. We call that the 'Nudge Channel'. All Nudge all the time."

"Yeah, sure. Okay. One question. _How does she talk that much in one breath?"_

He just shrugged. "The world will never know."

"What's your name? I'm Max"

"Iggy." We shook hands.  
"Nudge invited me to sit with you guys at lunch. I'll have to find my sister, first, though."

He nodded and the bell rang. A tall, good looking dark haired man with puppy dog eyes walked into the room. "Goooood morning, class!"

"Is that Mr. Cade?" I asked Iggy.

He seemed to panic a little. "Dr. Cade." He corrected. "He's an awesome teacher." He paused. "Except when you call him Mr."

I frowned a little bit. What was wrong with this teacher?

As it turns out, I have second and third hour with Iggy, too. Third hour was pretty nuts because it also had Nudge in it.

I followed Iggy and Nudge out to the lunch room and to there table to see Ella already there.

"Omg! Max! You met Nudge, too? That's so awesome! She invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch!"

I rolled my eyes. "Hi Ellz. Yes, I have met Nudge. She invited me, too." I turned to Nudge. "She's my little sister."

"ZOMG! You two are related? That's ah-mazing! Ella is awesome! I had her in m-" Iggy slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Better to stop her before she really gets going."

As I sat down, I saw a red-headed slut walk up to the table. "Hey Igtard! Where's my Fangypoo at?" she said in an annoying, high-pitched voice. There the name was again

"Okay, first of all, slut, he isn't yours. Far from that, actually. Second of all, his name isn't 'Fangypoo'. It's FANG. F-A-N-G. Say it with me. F_aaaan_g And Lastly, you don't need to know. So walk the fuck away."

I saw her huff. "Whatever." And she walked away.

"Thank God." Nudge said. "I couldn't take another minute of that slut. I feel bad for Fang."

"Who's Fang?" I wondered out loud. I was seriously wanting to know why it sounded so familiar!

"My Brother. He had to do something for my mom and her café this morning."

"Hmm." Didn't tell me anything about him, but alright.

"I bet he'll be here soon. He never misses school." Iggy stated. Right at that moment a very hot guy, clad in black, sits across from me.

"Yo." He said. Let me tell you, those are words of wisdom _right _there.

"Hey Fang!" Everyone at the table (except me) said.

"What did Mom have you do for the café?"

"Made me drive more supplies over there."

Fang looked around the table and his eyes stopped on me. I saw his eyes widen a bit. "Got a problem?" I asked in annoyance. He coughed, shook his head and looked down at the table. I have to admit, not only his name sounded familiar, but _he _looked familiar. "You look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?" He coughed again and shrugged.

"Fang, you okay?" Iggy asked, obviously concerned.

"Oh, uh, yeah. It's just a stomach ache. I'm going to the nurse. Can I talk to you, Ig?"

"Um, yeah. We'll talk on the way to the nurse."

I shrugged and barely listened in on Ella and Nudge's conversation.

-LIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEE BRREEEEEEEEAAAAKKKK-

FANGS POV

_Have I seen you somewhere before?" He coughed again and shrugged. _

"_Fang, you okay?" Iggy asked, obviously concerned._

"_Oh, uh, yeah. It's just a stomach ache. I'm going to the nurse. Can I talk to you, Ig?"_

"_Um, yeah. We'll talk on the way to the nurse."_

Iggy got straight to it. "What's wrong, and why did you act so weird when you saw Max?"

"Okay, I don't really have a stomach ache. I just needed to talk to you. And that's what I want to talk to you about. Remember that dream I told you about with the beautiful girl I met at the first high school dance of the year who was all snippy and would tell me her name? who Actually agreed to dance with me and was so close to kissing me? That Max girl was _her!" _I said all panicky.

"_Wow." _Iggy said, obviously exasperated. "I think that's the most I've heard you say in one day! At school, too! We have to celebrate!" Iggy said jumping up and down.

"_Dude! _I'm _serious." _I said, getting very annoyed.

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Explain the whole dream again."

"Okay..." I said unsurely.

_**Fang's dream**_

"_Fangypoo! How about we go dance a little and then ditch this place… if you know what I mean.." A fake red-head with makeup caked onto her face said waggling her black drawn-on eyebrows. God, she looked disgusting. She was wearing a way-too-short baby blue dress and heels that I swear you could break your neck in. I scoffed. _**(Dress: . )**

"_No, skank. Walk away." I wasn't in the mood for these types of girls, tonight. One-by-one, they confidently walked up to me trying to 'hook up' and one-by-one they got turned down. Usually after I called them 'skank', they walked away. But this one a bit determined…_

"_Hey," she said sharply, gripping onto my wrist "We're going to go dance a little bit and then ditch this place after a little bit. And don't call me skank. I'm Lissa." And then she added more quietly, "_Don't _ruin my reputation."_

"_Whatever," I said, pulling my wrist from her hand, walking away._

_I could here her calling my name, (Or _her _pet name for _me) _but I honestly didn't care. I was in a horrible mood, and I thought nothing could cheer me up. But then…_

_But then a beyond beautiful girl walked into the Gymnasium. She wasn't much shorter than me either. I like tall girls. She had the most silky-looking dirty-blonde hair and beautiful chocolate-brown eyes._ _She was wearing a strapless ruffly black dress with black sparkly flats. _**( Dress: )**

_I watched the girl as she huffed, and walked over to a bench to sit down, obviously annoyed. I saw Nudge walk over to her, trying to convince her to ask Dylan to dance. I inwardly smirked as she crossed her arms stubbornly and shook her head no. I saw Nudge plead one more time and finally shrug and walk off to dance with her boyfriend, Gazzy, after the girl said no again. _

_I awkwardly walked across the Gym floor badly wanting to meet this beauty. When I got up to her, she looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What?"_

_I coughed. "Um, sup. I'm Fang. What's your name?"_

_She looked at me like I was crazy. "What's it to you?"_

_That question caught me off guard. "I just wanted to know…"_

"_Why?"_

"_I saw you from where I was standing and…" I'm troubled trying to find the right words to say to this beauty. "I thought you looked cool…" Well, she seems like she'd react better with me calling her 'cool' better than 'beautiful'. It was worth a shot._

"_Hmm." She said without acknowledging me any further. This kind of pissed me off. I asked for the girl's name, didn't I?_

"_Ahem. Your name?" I said annoyed. I wasn't really used to getting blown off by a girl. Girls _loved_ me._

"_Doesn't matter," she said._

_I decided to take a different, nicer approach. I sat down next to her. "What's wrong? You seem annoyed."_

_She narrowed her eyes at me, then sighed and relaxed. She pondered for a moment and finally said something. "I didn't want to be here. I'm officially starting at this school tomorrow. My friend from my old school introduced me to some people here, and they dragged me here…" Then she added, "More like tied me up, did my hair and makeup, and forced me to wear a dress. I'm just lucky they didn't make me wear heels."_

_I chuckled at that and she glared at me. I winced. That glare was _deadly. _I'd seen Lissa's glare when I was trying to get away from her, but that glare couldn't kill a fly. I put my hands up in surrender._

_She sighed again. "Nudge tried to convince me to dance with Dylan, but honestly, he looks like a complete douchebag." She wasn't wrong on that one. He's even more pervertive than Iggy, and _that's _saying something. "I think I'm going to go," she decides, right after a slow song came on. I grab her hand before she has the chance to walk away. "What are you-"_

"_Dance with me before you leave." She has a troubled look in her eye. "Please." I somewhat begged. What? Fang doesn't beg._

_She still has that troubled look in her eye, but she nods her head. I stand up and pull her to the center of the gym floor and pull her into my arms. At first, she was a bit tense, but then she relaxed and put her head on my shoulder. __**(that's what she said..?) **_

_After we swayed a bit, she put her head back up and looked into my eyes. Our lips were a millimeter apart when I started seeing-_

**End of Fang's dream **

"That," Iggy began. "Has got to be the _corniest _thing I have _ever I _heard." I frowned a little bit. "That was seriously your dream?" I nodded. "_Wow."_

That made me angry. Did I ever mention that I have a bit of a temper? No? Well now you know.

"_Dude!" _I said, on the verge of yelling. "I'm seriously freaking out. In my dream… I felt like I was in love with the girl… and when I saw her at lunch… I felt the same feel I did in the dream right before she was about to kiss me…"

"You felt like you were in love with her when you saw her at lunch?" I nodded "Well, you know what this means, right?" I shook my head and Iggy rolled his eyes. "She might be '_the one'._"

"That's insane, Iggy. I highly doubt that."

"Hey, you're the one you said you felt like you were in love with her. Don't blame me. I just said what was possible." He said walking away.

I sat on the bench and pondered until the bell for 4th hour rang.

_Could Max Really Be The One?_

_**(That… Has got to be one of the corniest things I have EVER written. My God. How did I do that without throwing up? I can read corny things, but I can't usually write them. It surprised me when I finished. ANYWAYS,**_

_**LOVE IT?**_

_**HATE IT?**_

_**DON'T KNOW?**_

_**REVIEEEWWWW!**_

_**x Vanity Insanity x**_


	2. What am I getting myelf into?

**AN; Sorry if its short. Microsoft doesnt work anymore... so I'm using notepad... I can't keep track of words! D:**  
**Also, sorry its been so long. I was meaning to update, but I put it off... I procrastinate hardcore, man..**  
**I meant to update yesterday... it was my 14th birthday yesterday... HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO MEEE! By the way, I changed the settings to Romance and Drama... I don't think Hurt and Comfort will work... I don't know.. **

**BY THE WAY, I NEEEDD A BETAREADER! I'M DESPERATE! PLEASE! I want somone that atleast has one story up. It could even be a oneshot! PLEAAASEE!**

Max

I was pretty happy it was finally the last hour of the day. Especially since it was Music class. I'm only a beginner at the guitar, and I sing a little bit. Actually, at my old school, my teacher said I was one of the best in the class. I honestly don't think I sing well, but I don't really care. I love singing.  
Anyways, I walked into music class to see that bitch from lunch earlier... what was her name? Lissa? I don't even care... She was barking orders at the poor Freshman. I rolled my eyes at her and looked around the room for Nudge and Iggy. I spotted them near the back of the room and made my way over there.  
"ZOMG, hey Max! I love this class! I bet you will too! The teacher is _soo _carefree! He never sends ANYONE to detention or anything!" She paused for a minute and looked at Lissa. "Ugh, Lissa can be such a bitch. Who is she to bark orders at random people younger than us? Seriously, who made her queen bitch?"  
I burst out laughing. "Who knows? Someone needs to teach her a lesson.'  
Nudge's eyes widened. "Max! Why can you? You said you were a good fighter at lunch!"  
I looked at Iggy, and he just shrugged. "I did?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Uhh... I don't know... I normally would, but I want to start out clean.." Nudge rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine. I'm just tired of her messing with people. Seriously, Max. You haven't known her for years like I have." Why did Lissa bother her so much?  
"Good morning, Class!" I heard a man with a deep voice bellow. I looked up to see a large dark haired man with a fuzzy beard and thinning hair walk up to the podium at the front of the room. "Lissa, Brigid, sit down." Lissa stomped her foot but reluctantly obeyed, Brigid following her. "Anyways, class, today will be a free day. I have to go sub in for the elementary music teacher since she is out absent. My student teacher, Dylan, will be here to help you with whatever you need, and to keep you quiet so you wont disturb the class in the next room." At that moment, he left. I looked over at Dylan to see him already staring at me. When he noticed I was looking back at him, he winked. I resisted the urge to flip him the bird, and instead rolled my eyes. He might've been cute, but he looked like a douche. He did have pretty blue eyes though...  
I turned back to Iggy glaring at him. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
"That guy's a dick. Don't talk to him." Iggy told me.  
"I agree that he's a dick, but he's soooo cute!" Nudge said. Iggy and I simultaneously rolled our.  
"I wonder where Fang is..." Iggy wondered. "He probably went to get the work he missed from the hours he missed." Nudge told him.  
"Why the hell does he keep acting so weird around me? Does he not like me? I didn't do anything to him." I asked, extremely frustrated. Iggy fiddled with the strap on his pale green backpack and shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at him, but said nothing. I will figure this all out eventually.  
A couple of minutes later, after idle conversation with Iggy and zoning Nudge out, Fang came walking through the swingy doors. I looked up and locked eyes with him for a quick second before he broke the gaze. He walked up to the desk Dylan was sitting and gave him a small, pink slip of paper, giving him the stink-eye Probably a tardy slip. Anyways, Dylan looked past Fang and at me and winked again. Did this guy not see me roll my eyes? I gave into my resistance and flipped him off. Fang looked back at me and smiled tiny bit. I raised an eyebrow. His smile faultered.  
"FANGLES. GET YOUR BOOTY OVER HERE." Iggy called in a gay-boy voice. (I am not against homosexuals in any way possible. Love is love.:))  
Fang rolled his eyes and sat in the empty seat next to Nudge. "OMG, Hey Fang! Where were you? Iggy was wondering. I suggested to him that you went to go get work from other classes. Anyways, nothing happened while you were gone. Teacher came in, teacher went out."Iggy gasped. "Wow, Nudge! I think thats the least I've ever heard you say!" Nudge rolled her eyes.  
Fang might've said a few things in this conversation, but who knows? I was in the middle of zoning out when I heard a screech. "FANGYPOO! I missed you! Where were you! I went to visit you at lunch, but you idiot of a brother made me leave! He was being a meanie! Are you going to beat him up? I am your girlfriend after all," she said, glancing at me with a smirk on her face. Fang let out a fristrated sigh. "Lissa, you are not my girlfriend. You never will be, either."  
"WHAT? Fangypoo..." She started sobbing. "I thought... what we had... was special!" Dramatic much? (A/N; When she said special, i thought of smosh. xD SPESHUL PEOPLE IN OUR MAIL!)  
"Lissa, we never had anything." I had to hold in my giggles at this. It was just too funny!  
"Buuurrnnn..." Iggy mumbled.  
Lissa stopped crying and glared at Iggy. "Who's the bitch thats forcing you to break up with me?"  
"We were never together! No one is forcing anyone to do anything!" Fang's getting wordy today...  
Lissa looked at me and glared. Shit. "You! Why are you doing this? Fang and I look perfect together. Back off or else."  
Her glare couldnt kill a fly. I stood up and glared right back. "Or else what?" I crossed my arms, daring her to go on.  
She faultered under my glare. "Or else... or else... ugh! Brigid! Come on! Dylan, we're going to the bathroom. Don't give us a tardy." Dylan rolled his eyes and shooed her away.  
"Oh my god! Max! That was awesome! You pwned her! She's going to try and actually fight you later on, though, but you shouldn't worry. She tried punching me on my cheek once, and it didn't even turn red. She's so weak!" Nudge rambled on a little more.  
"Nice job, Max." Fang said quietly.  
I nodded absentmindedly to all the compliments I got. I strated to fiddle with the strings of my hoodie I put on after lunch. Dylan chose this moment to sit in the seat next to me. (A/N; Fang was a weenie and sat next to nudge instead HAHAHA. Don't worry, I'm not ending this chapter until theres a bunch of Fax! :D)  
I looked up at him and glared. He put his hands up in surrender. "I just was introducing myself. Jesus, calm down." He winked at me. What is it with him and winking? It so annoying. "I'm Dylan."  
I looked at him for a second. "I know who you are. I'm Max." I shook his hand and continued playing with the strings of my hoodie.  
"Ahhh, you probably heard of me from the many fine girls in this school." He grinned.  
I just looked at him. Douche... "Noo, I know you because The teacher introduced you at the beginning of class."  
"If he hadn't, you'd still know me from the girls." He winked and I rolled my eyes. "So... theres a dance tomorrow-"  
I froze. Dance... It reminds me of something... I just can't put my finger on it...  
"-and I was wondering if you'd go with me. You know, we're both hot. You'd make an awesome date and-"  
"She already has a date." Said a deep but quiet voice.  
"Oh, really? Who?" Dylan said. (A/N; HAHAHA Orlly?)  
"Me." I turned to look at Fang. I gave him a WTF face and he gave me the 'Play Along' face.  
"Haha, yeah. I doubt that. You don't even talk to her or sit next to her."  
"I-It's true!" I said nervously. What the fuck was I doing?  
Dylan, Fang, Nudge, and Iggy gawked at me.  
"B-but..." Dylan stuttered.  
"Yup. Why don't you go ask one of the 'many fine girls' in this school." I smirked.  
"Whatever.." Dylan walked back to the desk.  
"What the fuck was that?" I asked Fang when Dylan left.  
"Hey, anything's better than going to a dance with dick." Fang said. Nudge and Iggy nodded, agreeing with Fang.  
I couldn't help but agree with them after what he was saying to me.. "Okay.."  
"So... will you go with me?" Fang mumbled out. I glared at him. "T-to keep him away from you." He said quickly stuttering.  
I thought for a moment. He was a dick, and I don't want him hitting on me at the dance at all... "Okay, fine. But only to keep Dylan away from me."  
Iggy winked at Fang and I. I rolled my eyes and the bell rang.  
_What am I getting myself into?_

-  
**I thought that was horrible... BUT ITS A NEW CHAPTER! :D LMAO. These people on facebook had the weirdest conversation ever...:**  
**Allama:I Shouldn't be allowed to write fanfics...**  
**Travis: Rubbish. You Haven't written enough.**  
**Allama:One paragraph is enough to know I shouldn't Travis: I repeat: RUBBISH.**  
**Allama: YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW PERFECTLY BAD MY WRITING IS. YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND.**  
**Travis:EVERYONE WHO IS A FAN OF ANYTHING EVER SHOULD WRITE A FANFIC; THE WORLD WOULD BE A BETTER PLACE. DO YOU WANT THE WORLD TO BE A BETTER PLACE? ONLY A FOOL WOULD NOT, AND I DO NOT TAKE YOU AS A FOOL. KEEP BUGGERING ON WOMAN.**  
**Allama: BUT THE END, THE END IS COMING NEAR! I KNOW IT, FOR IF I HIT ONE MORE LETTER ON THIS KEYBOARD, FOR THE GREAT CTHULHU WILL COME AND KILL US ALL! ALL I SAY! AS HIM AND SPIDERMANS LOVE CHILD SEEK VENGENCE ON OUR SMALL TOWN! DO YOU WANT SUCH A TRAGESTY TO HAPPEN? DO YOU? THE WORLD MAY WAIT, FOR I MAY BE CALLED A FOOL, I AM A FOOL THAT WILL SAVE THE WORLD!**  
**Travis: How dare you... how DARE you bring spiderman into this... he would never do anything as irresponsible as have unprotected sexual relations with a tentacle-faced mythological God of destruction... truly, you should be ashamed.**  
**Allama: I am ashamed... ASHAMED THAT YOU CANNOT FACE THE FACTS. Spiderman has been sleeping around for days with such creatures. First it was Davey Jones... Then Cthulhu... Next it was an actual otcopus. His reign of terror does not seize. Nor will his whole life end. He has a dream, to become the new god, to create a child army. But he doesnt go as Spiderman anymore, No. He realized one thing. He was the real child of Martin Luther King Jr., Light Yagami and Kony. His new name you ask? Obama. Barack Obama.**  
**What the actual fuck? LOL. Her name is Alanna... just saying...Anyways, I'm going to end this AN. BYE LOVE IT?**  
**HATE IT?**  
**DON'T KNOW?**  
**REVIEEEWW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ehh, sorry guys, but I'm discontuing this story... I'm just not feeling it I hope I'm not being a let down... I really tried my hardest to actually get myself to life it, but its like, impossible.. D: I'll try and continue it one day, just not now.. I have another story Idea in mind though, and I'll try to have it up week after next. :) I'll try my hardest. I started highschool last week, and let me tell you, _its a pain in the fucking ass! ): _ I hate it so much. It's confusing... I miss 8th grade... D:But I'll get used to it. :D I mean, its only my first week. It'll buff. ^.^

Anyways, I'm just stressed. Give me time. I wish I was a good writer. D: I wish I wasn't a procrastinator... Oh, well! Bye Sexuals!

Love,

x Vanity Insanity x

AKA

Ali ^.^=


End file.
